gauzzssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Ops 2 Weapon Guides: MTAR
Hello, this is Erza-chan! And welcome to the first episode of my Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 Weapon Guides. In this episode, we're tackling about the first available assault rifle: the MTAR. It's a bullpup assault rifle, and is available at multiplayer at level 4. Known as the "X95L", the MTAR is an Israeli weapon, designed and manufactured by IMI, the Israeli Military Industries. The weapon is a carbine version of the famous TAR-21, which replaced the classic IMI Galil, which was the standard issue rifle of the Israeli Defence Force and from 1972 until 2001. The MTAR is primarily in use by some special forces units of some Asian countries, such as India's Para Commandos, Vietnam's Marine Special Forces and the Philippine National Police. The variant, as seen in Black Ops 2 is the Micro-Tavor version. Also known as 'Tavor-2' and the 'X95L', it's a compact, stand-alone weapon, specifically designed and used for special operations forces, as well as military personnel who are normally not issued long assault rifles. The real-life equivalent of the weapon is chambered for both of the NATO-standard 5.56mm cartridge, and the NATO-standard 9x19mm cartridge, with the help of a simple conversion kit. The MTAR, in Black Ops 2 has relatively clear iron sights. Aim time is average, as of any assault rifle is 200 milliseconds. The MTAR is a medium-damage assault rifle, killing in three rounds up close even if all are headshots, and up to four to five at a distance. It's rate of fire is 750 rounds per minute, giving the weapon the fastest time to kill a target. Recoil...is moderately-low, however. This sums up the weapon's medium damage, and moderately-fast rate of fire. Reloads...are moderately slow. You'll successfully reload at 2.50 seconds, if you still have some rounds left on your current magazine. You'll reload in 3 seconds, if you have a completely depleted magazine. The MTAR fires the NATO-standard 5.56mm cartridge. Magazine capacity is 30 rounds per magazine, bearing 90 rounds on the reserve, and 240 if you have Scavenger. Extended Clip will give you 40 rounds per magazine, giving some extra rounds to kill on. As with other assault rifles, the MTAR has moderate penetration level, and has a healthy complement of attachments available at your own disposal. Let's start with the conventional and more exotic sights first. First off on our list, is the reflex sight, unlocked at the weapon's second level. The reflex sight grants you a clearer view on target, and allows you to snap to targets quicker, during close-quarters or medium range firefights if you have Quickdraw Handle paired on your attachments. Second, is the EOTech sight. It has better zoom than that of the reflex sight. It could give you some advantage over long-range firefights, but you won't be able to snap on to targets better if you're bound to close quarters gunfights because of the loss of peripheral vision. Third, is the ACOG sight. Unlike the previous titles, it does not hinder your accuracy or the aim time. Instead, it acts as a reflex sight with increased zoom level and less peripheral vision. Overall, it gives you the ability to snap to targets at longer ranges, but you stand no chance on snapping to your opponents when it comes to close quarters. Fourth, is the millimetre scanner. It detects heat signatures of stationary enemies, up to 25 meters thick. It's more fitted on close-quarter weapons with the full-metal jacket attachment. Players who have Cold Blooded on their first perk slot will make this attachment's effects unhelpful. Last, but not the least is the Target Finder. It is similar in effect, in Call of Duty 4's "reflex sight", which is only available on the campaign, however. You lose all of your peripheral vision, but in return, enemies will be highlighted in bright red diamonds, similar to using the Chopper Gunner from Call of Duty: Black Ops. Opponents using Cold Blooded will not be highlighted, making this attachment not generally advisable. The Suppressor will not paint you off the mini-map, indicating your presence on nearby foes. In return, you gain 2% addition to recoil, and you lose significant range of its effectiveness. This attachment is essentially necessary for stealth-based gameplay, and this attachments has the consuming options for your perks, and taking in all three perk greed wildcards will optimize your stealthy effectiveness. Fast Mag is a versatile attachment for this weapon, making you not caught short in its lengthy reload. It replaces the Sleight of Hand perk from previous Call of Duty games by decreasing the time it takes to reload the weapon. It acts in a similar manner to the Dual Mags attachment except that every reload is fast instead of every other reload and does not give extra reserve ammo. The Grenade Launcher offers you more offencive options - two underbarrel explosives to be used when holding off multiple enemies at chokepoints and objectives. The grenades do not resupply with Scavenger as the blue packs do not drop by explosive kills and the packs obtained by gun kills do not resupply the grenades. It is still possible to get direct impact kills, just like in the previous Call of Duty titles. The Quickdraw Handle is a useful attachment. It hails from the Quickdraw perk in Modern Warfare 3. It returns in Black Ops 2, as an available attachment for use in Create-a-Class. This attachment allows you to snap onto targets more rapidly by halving the aim time of the weapon, making you not caught up short on aiming to your foe. For our build with the MTAR, we'll utilize the offenciveness of the weapon, spending points the attachments most, taking the Primary Gunfighter, Perk 1 and Perk 2 greed as the second and third wildcard. The first attachment, is the Reflex Sight. This will allow you to lock on to nimbler opponents easier and quicker, if you are not generally used to the iron sights. Second is, the the Fast Mag attachment. A faster reload when you're prone to be ambushed is generally a life saver, and it makes sure you have a full magazine when an enemy pops in front of you by surprise. Third attachment is, the Laser sight. It will add a laser effect on your weapon, but will increase hipfire accuracy just like Steady Aim in the previous Call of Duty titles. For our first perk, Lightweight. It allows you to move faster, and adds 7% more mobility, essentially useful when you pursuing an enemy or being chased. For our second first perk, Flak Jacket protects you from explosive damage of the grenades, the grenade launcher and the War Machine. Our first second perk, Scavenger. It will refill your special and lethal grenades, as long as you pick up the blue packs dropped by your slain opponents. This is necessary for a weapon with less reserve ammunition, although it will not replenish grenade launcher ammo, but it will resupply your secondary specials. The last of our second perk would be Fast Hands. It allows you to throw back frag grenades of enemies, with an exception to the semtex. Fast Hands allows you to swap your weapons faster, useful when in some situations where your primary ran out of ammunition and you need to swap to your secondary in order to finish off the opponent. Our third perk would be Tactical Mask. It would protect you from concussion grenades, shock charges and flash. Like in the original Black Ops, the duration of the debilitating effect of concussion and flashbang grenades is reduced by 90%. The stun effect of shock charges is negated entirely. Overall, the MTAR is generally a good starting weapon. Having the quick killing power, and the moderately fast reload time, the MTAR can kill quickly in close range, if you have the Laser Sight attachment and in medium range, using the optical attachments, combined with the quickdraw handle. Should you choose an SMG or a shotgun for your starting loadout for your first days of service, instead equip this weapon from the Holy Land. This furious weapon from God, will lead your team to victory. Thanks for reading, this has been Erza-chan. Until then, farewell.